Typically, in an outsourcing environment, business processes of an organization are delegated to service providers having requisite expertise. Generally, to implement the business processes, the service providers perform transitioning and on-boarding of agents. During transitioning, the service providers capture knowledge information associated with the business processes and transfer the knowledge information to the agents. Further, the service providers ensure on-boarding of the agents by providing training on in-house practices of the organization. However, during transition, the knowledge information may be captured and conveyed manually which can be error-prone. Further, training the agents manually may involve time, cost and resources. Also, due to the manual training, the agents may not retain the knowledge information. These challenges may further be aggravated by high attrition rates of the agents. Therefore, the service providers may not be able to successfully meet organization's demands for rapid transition, efficiency, quality and integration with the in-house practices.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.